Dog days
by wordmaker123
Summary: When Aubrey decided to rescue that poor little puppy from a night on the streets she did not expect to be woken up by a very excited, very naked brunette licking her face. In which Beca is a puppy turned human and Aubrey is the reluctant owner. Mitchsen crack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

* * *

Aubrey sighed packing up her things from the Bella's booth, the day had been rather unsuccessful they had only received a handful of applicants and many were not was she deemed Bella material.

Bidding goodbye to Chloe after promising her that she would be at the apartment before six that night, Aubrey rushed of to her archeology lecture. Chloe had been nagging her lately to stop overworking herself and she had promised her best friend that she would take it easy.

After sitting through two hours on the history of British archaeology Aubrey was swiftly walking across the almost empty campus towards her and Chloe's apartment. She was rounding the English and Theatre block when she heard the distinct sound of shouting in the distance.

She faltered in her steps slight but quickly decided that she did not want to get involved with someone else's business.

That was until she her the pained Yelp of what she assumed was a dog. Sighing at herself she squared her shoulders and walked towards the sound of shouting.

Peeking around the corner of the English block she saw professor Mitchell. The English lecturer was notorious around campus for being, for lack of better terms, a dick. He held no passion for his subject yet was extremely passionate about handing out punishments. His short temper and unpleasant personality had left him hated by the majority of students and professors. Aubrey had been extremely relieved when she had received a different professor in her second year but by then she also hated him.

Furrowing her brow she watched on as the professor kicked at something small and brown. She held in her gasp when she realised he was abusing the poor puppy.

"You ungrateful little mutt, I payed two-fucking-Hundered dollars for that couch and you ruin it" he shouted punctuating each word with a kick. "I should have got rid off you ages ago" he added before pushing the dog backwards with his foot and slamming the door as he entered the building.

Aubrey speed walked towards the dog after checking professor Mitchell was gone. "Aww you poor little guy" she cooed crouching down next to the whimpering puppy. She winced as she caught site off the dogs injuries.

Deciding she couldn't leave the poor defenseless thing alone she picked up the small brown dog and checked the time.

'Ten past four, the vets should still be open' she thought before setting off quickly towards town where she knew the vets was located.

* * *

After getting the dog checked at the vets she set off once again for home, her new bundle of fur tucked into her jacket. The vet had kindly informed her that the dog was a female Australian terrier and Aubrey had elected to call her Beca.

She looked down into her coat as she walked and she could just make out two strangely vivid blue eyes peeking up at her. They seemed all to inquisitive to belong on a dog." Hey their baby, you're save now in taking you home" she whispered uncaring of whether she looked insane to anyone passing by on the street.

Reaching her apartment she paused at the door. 'What would Chloe feel about this' she wondered worriedly glancing at the puppy, she didn't want Chloe to force her to take it to the pound. She decided that if she kept it a secret for a while until Beca was trained then she would break the news.

She unlocked the door quietly trying not to alert her roommate to her presence, she quietly snuck in and gently eased the door shut.

Creeping across the hall she passed Chloe's room and entered her own, she allowed herself a smug smile at her own ninja skills before she was interrupted by a cough from her bed.

Cringing she slowly turned around to find Chloe sitting with her arms crossed on her bed. "You promised you would be back by six Aubrey" Chloe started standing up and beginning to pace "I'm just trying to look out for my best friend and what do I get in return" she asked rhetorically.

Beca let out a small whine at Chloe's elevated voice and Aubrey wrapped her coat tighter around the small furry body trying to muffle the sound. It was too late.

"Aubrey why is your coat whimpering at me" Chloe asked, her voice becoming tight. "Umm" Aubrey stalled before sighing and opening her coat to reveal the tiny puppy.

"Aww" Chloe cooed her anger forgotten at the sight of the two adorable blue eyes "you got a dog?" Chloe questioned incredulously aware of Aubrey's lack of time and patience for training and caring for pets.

"Not on purpose!" Aubrey says defensively hugging Beca close to her chest "she was ditched by that bastard professor Mitchell and I couldn't just leave her" Aubrey explains placing Beca on her bed next to where Chloe was now sat down again.

"We're going to keep her though, right?" Chloe questions excitedly stroking Beca who was now sitting on the bed looking up at her with bright blue curious eyes, as though she could understand them.

"Yeah, sure if that's what you want of course" Aubrey agrees nonchalantly even though she was incredibly relieved that Chloe was on board with this.

"Yay" chloe squealed picking up Beca and rubbing their noses together and giggling as Beca licked her nose excitedly. "What should we call her?", "um well I King of already named her. Chloe meet Beca. Beca meet Chloe" she introduced.

"Aww bree, that's so cute. We need to buy her food and a bed and a bunch of outfi-" Chloe rambled "No way Chloe we aren't going to be those people that dress up their dog" Aubrey protested grabbing Beca from Chloe's arms indignantly.

"Fine" Chloe pouted crossing her arms "you're lucky I'm going to visit my parents this weekend" she says "but when I come back I'll bring you the cutest little bumble bee suit" she says in a mock baby voice squeezing beca's fluffy cheeks together.

Aubrey could have sworn the look the dog gave her reflected horror. It was if Beca was saying 'you're not going to let this lunatic do that to me'. "Don't worry becs I won't let the crazy lady harm you" she says earning herself a slap to the arm from Chloe and a lick to the nose from Beca.

"I need to go Aubrey I'm going to miss the train" Chloe realises and rushes off to her room returning with a suitcase. "I guess this is goodbye little bud" Chloe says scratching under beca's ears "see you soon and Aubrey leave the apartment at least once this weekend, you need a life" Chloe jokes although Aubrey can tell she's being serious.

"Bye Chloe" Aubrey days loudely hugging her friend and quickly pushing her out the door and shutting the door behind her best friend.

"I guess it's just you and me" she spoke to the puppy who was staring at her from the floor. Beca barked in reply before padding across the apartment into the small kitchen and barking again.

"Alright, you want food" Aubrey sighed "same" she says before rooting around the cupboards for anything she could feed the dog. She found some five minute noodles and set about boiling them for both her and her furry companion.

"Here we are, madam. One steaming plate of noodles" she sets the plate down on the floor of the kitchen before moving into the living room with her own plate and loading up the latest episode of orange is the new black.

About five minutes later she hears the padding if beca's footsteps from down the hall and in comes in the little fluff ball. There was a thing noodle that had become lodged in the fur above her nose and she looked adorable.

Aubrey watched as her pet paused at the door before walking its way over to the couch and jumping up into Aubrey's lap.

"All full up, eh?" She remarks as Beca spins herself in her lap and rests her head down to sleep. "Just one more episode and we'll go to bed" she says.

Four episodes later it was nearing ten and Aubrey yawned tiredly. After switching off her laptop she gently lifted the sleeping dog into her arms and moved to her bedroom.

After changing into her nighttime gear of shorts and a t-shirt she climbed into bed with Beca asleep on the edge "goodnight Beca" she mumbled receiving a tired bark in reply.

* * *

Aubrey was woken by the feeling of beca's tongue licking at her face. Groaning Aubrey pushed blindly at the dog trying to get Beca to leave her alone.

Furrowing her brow she felt at the fur on Beca confused as to why it was long and thin tresses it short furry strands.

Blinking her eyes open what she found left her mouth open in shock. On her bed was a very naked brunette woman.

"What the fuck, who the hell are you!" Aubrey screeched as she flung herself of the bed and away from the stranger.

She watched as the person sat on the bed and stared at her unblinkingly. It was only then that she noticed this person has the exact blue eyes of Beca.

"Beca" she hedged carefully "is that you?" She questioned feeling foolish. That is until the women jumped on her causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Bree, Bree, bree" she chanted excitedly licking at the woman's face.

Aubrey's eyes widened as the woman or dog or whatever continued to shower her with affection. One thought popped into her mind.

"How the hell am I going to explain this to Chloe?"

* * *

 **So... yeah. This kind of happened. Let me know if you like it and whether i should continue.**

 **I don't plan for this to be more than four chapters at the moment.**

 **Don't forget to follow/favourite and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

* * *

After laying on her bedroom floor for god knows how long with Beca licking at her face Aubrey snapped out of her daze. Shoving Beca of her she quickly stood brushing herself down. She watched on as Beca, seemingly unfazed by being pushed sat on the floor staring up at her.

"Okay... this is weird" Aubrey said unsure of whether Beca could understand her. Deciding that if she was going to be able to focus she would have to get Beca some clothes Aubrey set of for Chloe's room to find something small enough to fit Chloe. "You stay here. Stay, good" she spoke slowly to Beca before backing out into the hall.

She made it halfway down to Chloe's room before she heard a creak behind her. Turning around she found herself nose to nose, or rather chin to nose as Beca was so short with her dog-human thing.

Bright blue eyes stared into green unblinkingly and Aubrey felt mesmerised. She felt her lips part slightly as Beca leaned up shakily on her new legs and very slowly poked her tongue out and licked Aubrey's nose. Aubrey then watched on as Beca stumbled away into the living room adjusting to her new legs.

Shaking her head Aubrey walked into Chloe's room and pulled out some underwear and Chloe's smallest pair of sweatpants and a faded baseball tee.

Reaching the living room she searched with her eyes for Beca who was nowhere in sight. "Beca!" She called anxiously.

She spun around at the loud crash that sounded from the kitchen. She rushed of to the kitchen only to find Beca sitting on the floor eating dried noodles straight from the packet surrounded by various pots and pans.

"No,no,no,no,no!" She groaned reaching to pull the noodles out of beca's mouth but she received a growl in return. "Beca let it go!" She warned pulling on the noodles aware that she was now playing tug of war with noodles and a fully grown adult.

Suddenly the packet ripped in half and noodles flew around the previously pristine kitchen landing everywhere including in Aubrey's hair.

"Bad Beca! Bad girl" she yelled angrily frustrated with the girl. She instantly regretted losing her temper as Beca backed up into a corner making small whimpering sounds.

"Aww becs, no I'm sorry baby" Aubrey crouched down reaching a hand out towards her but faltered when beca whined again. Reaching for another packet of noodles she carefully showed Beca the packet before moving slowly around Beca to the stove and beginning to cook the noodle, aware that noodles were not the ideal breakfast food but it seemed to be the only thing Beca wanted to eat.

Sighing she leant against the counter while the noodles boiled eyeing Beca out of the corner of her eye. The girl was still curled into the corner but the fear in her eyes was gone. It was now replaced with curiosity as she craned her neck to see what Aubrey was doing.

There was awkward silence in the kitchen as only the sound of boiling noodles could be heard for five minutes.

Once they were done Aubrey poured the noodles in a bowl and placed them on the floor next to Beca with a fork.

Beca yelped happily before diving in face first into the bowl. "No,no Beca" Aubrey stopped her before twirling some noodles onto the fork and handing it to her "like this" she instructed.

Beca ate the fork before furrowing her brow in concentration and attempting to copy Aubrey's movements, it took her a couple minutes of struggling with the noodles almost reaching her mouth before falling off until she finally managed to eat a forkful. She looked up at Aubrey with a proud grin which Aubrey returned.

After Beca had eaten Aubrey managed to wrangle her into the clothes she had borrowed from chloe with much difficulty and embarrassment on her part.

She then sat Beca, who was attempting to tug the clothes of her down on the couch and switched on her laptop, she would need to do some research on what exactly had happened to her puppy.

She opened a blank Google tab and stared at the search bar unsure of where to begin. She felt beca's eyes on her staring with those deep blue eyes.

She shrugged before typing 'Australian terrier turns to human'. The first few pages are full of images of Australian terriers too which Beca begins to bounce excitedly and point at the screen then at herself as if showing Aubrey what she was.

After a while of scrolling through the strange parts of the Internet including some strange sexual fetishes and images that made her uncomfortable she stumbles across an interesting blog page

 _Kynanthropy, a form of Therianthropy originating in ancient Grecian times is the transformation of a human into a dog and vide versa. It is a cultural belief that the kynanthrope originated from the south Asian island of Timor where the natives believed that these supernatural beings had control over normal humans. Since then many different species of the kynanthrope have emerged in the folklore of a wide variety of countries including China, Western Africa, Brazil and the US. It is thought by natives of Timor that the original five kynanthropes parted ways into these four areas and mated with the local breeds of dog in order to create a new species specifically adapted to the habitat._

The page we t on to explain that these stories were all myths and of course one hundred percent fictional

Aubrey sighed massaging her temple moving the laptop onto the coffee table and leaning back into the couch as her eyes closed tiredly, this whole thing was too weird to believe.

She felt the couch dip slightly from next to her and then she felt a warm presence on her lap, blinking her eyes open she found that Beca had decided to make herself at home on Aubrey's lap. Aubrey's breath hitches slightly when Beca burrowed her head into her chest.

Groaning internally at the weirdness of the situation Aubrey starts to light run her fingers through beca's hair which is identical to that of "dog-Beca's" fur causing Beca to let out a contented sigh.

Aubrey shifted slightly, if what she had researched was true then Beca could shift from a dog to a human and judging by her behaviour this must be her first experience at being in human form. Aubrey knew that she probably didn't have any responsibility for Beca but she was attached already and she couldn't just throw somebody who could barely walk and talk out on the street, it would be like abandoning a toddler in the middle of nowhere.

Aubrey being the planner she was decided she would need to figure out a strategy on what exactly she was going to do.

Reaching for her planner, a 16th birthday gift from her father, she wrote out her step by step guide to human-dog thing care.

First priority would have to be teaching Beca how to speak, she couldn't very well allow Beca to interact with people through a series of whimpers and growls.

Next she would need to go out and buy Beca some clothes, Chloe was a very sharing and open person but when it came to her closet she would cut a bitch (pun not intended) in a second.

Third of course would be to find some way to enroll Beca in some school or get her a job, she wasn't sure how this would be possible if Beca lacked a birth certificate of and document that showed she actually existed.

Finally of course would be to find some way to explain this to Chloe when she got home on Sunday, maybe that should have been first on the list.

Re-reading her list Aubrey felt much better now that she had some sense of what to do.

Looking down at the innocent looking girl snuggled into her chest she swore to herself that she would protect her whatever it took.

Suddenly she was drawn out of her daze by the sound of a key twisting in the lock. Then came a cheery call of "Aubrey I'm back early!" from down the hall.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, i just want to say thankyou to all of those who favourited/followed or reviewed the first chapter, i didn't expect such a positive response and every single review was wonderful.**

 **To those of you wondering how Beca became a dog i do have an explanation however where would the fun be in you guys finding out now? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Aubrey hissed her eyes widening in fear. She looked down to see Beca was looking curiously towards the door becoming alert at the intrusion.

"Aubrey?" Chloe's voice called down the hall again after she received no reply, the sound of footsteps coming closer had Aubrey panicked.

'What could she do? She could hide Beca in her cupboard periodically slipping her food and water. Maybe she could pretend that Beca was always a human and that Chloe was imagining a dog, she might buy that, Chloe was very gullible, yeah that was a good idea-'

"Umm, Aubrey why the hell is there a girl wearing my clothes sitting on your lap with her face in your tits?" Chloe questioned from the doorway raising an eyebrow.

"Beca turned into a human and she has no concept of personal space, sheesh stop interrogating me" Aubrey blurted out as fast as humanly possible and then cringed at her terrible lying ability 'well shit' she thought as she silently observed Chloe's incredulous facial expression.

"Aubrey I thought I told you to get out more and why is she staring at me?" Chloe asked carefully locking eyes with a curious Beca.

"First of all I don't appreciate you telling me to 'get out more' as I'll have you know I go out the adequate amount of time and-" Aubrey began huffily but was cut of buy Chloe snapping "stop stalling, why's she in my clothes?"

"I was getting there" Aubrey replied testily "the reason is quite simple. Beca doesn't have any clothes because she up until recently was a puppy" Aubrey stated matter of faculty figuring that the blunt approach would be best fitting in this situation.

"Aubrey puppy's don't just randomly transform into humans it's impossible-" Chloe was cut of by Beca leaping of Aubrey and pouncing on Chloe causing them both to fall to the floor. "Chlo!" She yelped happily licking Chloe's face much like she had with Aubrey that very morning.

"Ugh, what the hell! Get of me you freak" Chloe groaned pushing Beca off her and backing away "Aubrey, why are you sitting there while this woman molests me" Chloe cried "while wearing my clothes" she added, Aubrey found it strange that Chloe sounded more distressed about the latter.

"Chloe just look at her, properly look at her" Aubrey urged and waited as Chloe sighed then stared intently into beca's eyes. She suddenly gasped "oh-my-god" she whispered "what the fuck"

"Yeah, same." Aubrey's agreed with Chloe's statement.

Chloe then promptly fainted. Well shit.

* * *

After Chloe came round a couple of minutes later thanks to Beca licking her face, Aubrey explained to her what had happened along with what she'd managed to discover in her research.

She then allowed Chloe to sit and mull it over in silence while Beca retuned to her seat on Aubrey's lap.

"This is great!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly startling both Aubrey and Beca.

"It is?" Aubrey questioned hesitantly. 'This is unexpected' she thought to herself.

"Well yeah, puppy's are the greatest thing to exist and now we have one that we can talk to and I can take her shopping because she can't keep taking my clothes." Chloe began to ramble excitedly "oh and she's pretty hot too" Chloe added as an after thought. 'I'll say' Aubrey thought.

"Are you not slightly weirded out by this" Aubrey asked, she knew Chloe was an accepting person but this had her questioning her friends sanity.

"No, why?" was all she received in reply.

"Umm, never mind" Aubrey said slowly wondering what was wrong with her best friend.

"So can we go shopping today? I wonder what she'd look best in maybe sweaters-no! Plaid she'll rock plaid" Aubrey tuned out her friends excited speech and instead focused on Beca who was watching Chloe with a confused face probably at the way Chloe kept eying her up and down.

"Chloe! We can go shopping just relax, okay" Aubrey states calmly before standing. Beca copied her actions standing on unsteady feet and waiting for Aubrey to move so she could follow.

"I'll go find her some clothes that she can wear in town" Aubrey told Chloe who nodded excitedly.

As she walked down the hall with Beca following she heard Chloe's angry yell of "Wait a minute why are you going in my room!"

* * *

"Please, just get in the car beca" she pleaded attempting to push the growling girl into the car "Chloe can you please give me a hand!" She yelled at her friend who was sitting in the driving seat.

"Sure, bree" Chloe replied reaching into her handbag and pulling out a packet of beef jerky "I planned for such an problem, who would have thought that I planned for something and you didn't" she added smugly. She opened the packet and pulled out a piece of jerky which she held backwards to lure Beca into the back passenger seat.

Aubrey felt Beca still in her arms before she suddenly leapt forward into the back seat grabbing the jerky from Chloe with a contented growl. Aubrey climbed in after her quickly shutting and locking both her and beca's doors. She then sunk back into her seat with a sigh.

"Woo-hoo girls day out" Chloe whooped from the front seat as she started the car receiving a groan from Aubrey and a deep howl from Beca in reply.

Chloe pulled out of the parking lot of their apartment and began the short drive to the mall. Beca quickly figured out how to roll down the window which led to Aubrey diving to pull beca's head back from where it was hanging out the window before she hit it on a stop sign or something. The rest of the ride proceeded with Beca sat in the middle seat, Aubrey's arm and the seatbelt draped tightly over her chest and Chloe singing along obliviously to the radio.

When they arrived at the mall Chloe hopped out of the car and quickly ran to open the back doors for Aubrey and Beca as she had switched in the child locks. Beca's eyes darted around the unfamiliar surrounding with caution.

Aubrey gently but firmly gripped beca's arm and began guiding her into the mall with Chloe on the other side. Beca squirmed slightly as they approached the crowded shops but calmed when Aubrey began to rub her back soothingly.

They walked quickly to a small shop that Chloe frequented for what she called her "bad-ass biker chic" style. She told Aubrey that they would suit Beca so much that Aubrey would be "drooling as if she was a were-dog too".

Chloe was currently holding up various items of clothing for Beca to give her opinion on through a series of growls or barks, Aubrey standing silently observing the two interact.

"This one?" Chloe asked holding up a bright orange and black striped sweater.

"Grrrrr"

"Okay, how about this?" She asked again holding up a light pink shirt.

"Grrrrr!"

"Okay! Sheesh how about this?" She asked holding up a dark blue and black plaid shirt.

Beca barked happily in reply grabbing the shirt and making towards the door but was grabbed by Aubrey.

"No, Beca we have to pay for these, with money like this" she explained slowly holding up some dollars to show Beca who nodded slowly in understanding.

"Money" she repeated reminding Aubrey that she really needed to teach Beca how to speak.

"Yep" Chloe added helpfully returning from another rack with a range of different dark plaid shirts as well as some jeans for Beca. "Let's ring this up, then we can go check out some... Lingerie" she told Aubrey who flushed red at the sudden images of Beca and lingerie that popped into her head.

* * *

Aubrey sighed as she sunk into the plush leather waiting chair in the changing room of Victoria's Secret. Chloe had all but shoved her in the chair before pulling Beca into the changing room with her.

After waiting for a couple of minutes Beca emerged fully clothed causing Aubrey's mouth to drop open.

"I thought you were making her try stuff on?" Aubrey asked aware of the slight whining edge to her voice.

"I was, why did you want to see?" Chloe chuckled amusedly "you'll need to ask her on a date first, though you'll probably need to help her understand English first" Chloe told her with a smirk on her face.

"Wha-when, who said I wanted to go on a date with her" Aubrey said crossing her arms

"..."

"whatever I don't need this lets go!" Aubrey shouted frustrated at Chloe's silence she grabbed beca's arm who happily followed her to the car where they waited for Chloe too finish at the shop.

"Ignore her Beca she's just jealous" Aubrey told the girl who had laid down over the back seats with her head in Aubrey's lap, Aubrey continued to quietly stroke beca's hair until Chloe jumped in the car.

She glanced back with a knowing smile "you see Aubrey your a bitch, she was a bitch you're practically made for each other"

Aubrey just huffed not dignifying Chloe's statement with a response..

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Thankyou so much for all the follows/favourites and reviews (over 50 on two chapters wow)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Over the next few months Beca slowly began to become more independent. Her speech was practically impeccable and she was surprisingly smart for what Aubrey assumed was a basically six month old puppy in a human body.

With beca's new found humanity came a lot of questions directed to Aubrey about certain aspects of human nature that Beca did not understand.

For example "why is Chloe pressing her face together with that guys?" or "Chloe told me to ask you what sexy time was", both occurrences caused Aubrey to flush a bright tomato red and led to further question such from Beca such as "why does your face turn so red sometimes?"

Beca had also developed a keen interest in music, now that she could differentiate between the loud howls of a dog and the equally loud howls of pop music singers. In Aubrey's opinion none of the music today could compare to the greats like ace of base.

Beca however disagreed, Aubrey and Chloe had managed to get Beca to talk about music for hours on end when they were initially teaching her to speak and this sparked a lot of debate over what Beca called Aubrey's 'last century' music taste.

Aubrey often found Beca awake till the late hours of the night watching online tutorials on how to mix songs and play various instruments.

Aubrey had slept on the couch in the living room for the first few nights while Beca took her bed until Beca became smart enough to realise that she was taking Aubrey's place after which she had refused to allow Aubrey to sleep anywhere but in her bed while she took the couch. Beca was oddly chivalrous for a six month old puppy-human.

Today Aubrey was sitting in the couch reading the assigned chapters from her archeology text book when she heard the sounds of Chloe and Beca returning from their trip to the supermarket, Beca always volunteered as she enjoyed the walk.

"Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey, Aubrey!" She heard the chant of an excited Beca from around the hall then the thudding of her footsteps running around the apartment searching for Aubrey. She then heard a large crash and groan from somewhere in the kitchen.

Sighing Aubrey marked her page in the text book before making her way to the kitchen where she found Beca sprawled on the floor where she had tripped over the small step at the doorway once again.

Beca flipped over still groaning but when she spotted Aubrey she instantly jumped up with a wide grin forgetting her pain easily.

"Aubrey!" She squealed happily pulling to taller girl in for a hug "you'll never guess what happened, Chloe tell her she'll never guess. Chloe!" She yelled for the red head.

"You'll never guess, Aubrey" Chloe remarked with a happy smile.

"Well if I'll never guess then I suppose you'll just have to tell me" Aubrey stated deciding not to get too excited as the last time Beca had come back this happy it had been over the two squirrels she had seen.

"I got a job! Well Chloe got me a job, but it pays in money and I get to make music" she told Aubrey as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Wow Beca that's aca-amazing" Aubrey exclaimed with a proud smile causing beca's smile to widen at the praise "where are you working?"

"At the radio station, I only get to stack CD's now but Luke said that if I worked hard enough I could play the booth eventually, isn't that great" Beca grinned but her smile slowly began to drop after Aubrey stayed silent for a while.

"Who's Luke?" Aubrey questioned Beca quickly.

"Umm, well he's-" Beca started but was cut off by Chloe "he's this super hot blonde dude" she sighed dreamily "he even showed us his six pack" Chloe told her staring into space.

Aubrey could feel a deep bubbling jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Beca couldn't work with this six-pack Luke she might be taken advantage of, she was far too innocent to be pressured into whatever unthinkable activities somebody that worked at a college radio station would be interested in. She wouldn't know any better.

"I don't think you should take the job" Aubrey cut into to Chloe's ramble over their predacious 'Luke', causing beca's face to fall further.

"What do you mean Aubrey! Of course she should take the job!" Chloe interrupted shooting her an incredulous look.

"I just think that maybe Beca should find a more respectable job, you know barely anyone listens to that station" Aubrey argued becoming irritated.

"You know that's not true, the entire campus listen to that station and beca's lucky to be given a shot" Chloe told Aubrey her voice raising in pitch towards the tail end of her speech.

"Beca should be concentrating on finding a course to enroll in instead of this 'job'" Aubrey yelled angrily glaring at Chloe.

"Well then maybe we should ask Beca what she wants, hmm?" Chloe snarked.

They both turned to face Beca at the same time, Aubrey shooting Beca a warning look and Chloe giving her a encouraging look.

"Uh, well I think it would be worth a shot, it's only part time so I'll still have enough time for college" Beca said carefully eyeing Aubrey as if afraid of her reaction.

After not hearing the answer she wanted Aubrey huffed before spitting out "whatever" and storming out of the kitchen and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Beca watched her go with wide eyes before turning to Chloe "I shouldn't have said that, I'll go tell her I won't take the job" Beca said quietly making to move towards Aubrey's bedroom.

"No, Beca listen to me." Chloe urged grabbing beca's sagging shoulders and twisting her so they were face to face. "Aubrey is stubborn, but she's only worried about you okay? You've only been human for six months and she's very overprotective. She just doesn't want you to get hurt" Chloe reassured receiving a confused nod from Beca.

"I'll talk to her, but whatever you do don't quit the job, if this is what you love you have to carry on" Chloe told her with a smile.

"And then maybe we can sign you up for some music classes or something, then you can join the bella's" Chloe said excited at the idea she had just had.

"Okay, I don't Aubrey to be mad at me" Beca said sadly causing Chloe to coo in sympathy.

"It's okay I'll talk to her" Chloe repeated "now go do whatever it is you do" Chloe smiled pushing Beca out of the kitchen by the shoulders and giving her a slap to the butt, causing Beca to yelp in surprise.

* * *

"Knock, knock" Aubrey sighed at the cheery voice at her door she was about to tell Chloe to go away when the girl in question waltzed into her room.

"You know there's no point in saying 'knock knock' when you're just going to come in anyway" Aubrey mumbled crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Well yeah, but where's the fun in that" Chloe laughed nudging Aubrey over so she could sit next to her on the bed. "Beca said to give you these" she said handing Aubrey a packet of jerky "she said it always makes her feel better" Chloe informed.

"Ugh, I messed up didn't I?" Aubrey groaned staring down at the packet of jerky.

"Yup, but it's fine. Beca can't hold a grudge anyway" Chloe told her in bubbly voice. "But that doesn't mean you can just do things like this" Chloe warned "Beca needs independence and to do that she needs a job, and this is something she enjoys" she adds like a scolding mother.

"I know, I'm sorry" Aubrey apologises her head lowering in shame from her earlier outburst.

"I know that but Beca doesn't" Chloe chides receiving a nod of understanding from Aubrey. "So... Want to tell me what got all of your feathers ruffled earlier" Chloe questions teasingly "was it something to do with Beca drooling over Luke's sexy six-pax"

"What? Was she really drool-" Aubrey started in a panicked voice before she cut herself off "I mean no, why would I be mad about that, Beca can drool over who she pleases even someone like Luke" Aubrey comments nonchalantly although her nose wrinkles towards the end of the sentence.

"So you wouldn't be even slightly upset if Luka had asked for beca's number?" Chloe asked with an amused smile.

"HE WHAT?!" Aubrey Screeched jumping up from then bed "I'm going to kill him" she growls heading for the door but it pulled back into the bed by Chloe.

"Relax Bree, I was kidding. Although if you ask me it looks as if somebody's been bitten by the love bug" she teased Aubrey putting on a baby voice.

Aubrey didn't dignify Chloe's ridiculous comments with a response instead choosing to stand again. Straightening her back she walks proudly to the door "I'm going to talk to Beca now, Mabye you should get your own love life instead of prying in mine" she snarks walking out of the room.

"I already have, how do you think I know so much about Luke's sexy abs, mmmm" she hears Chloe shout causing Aubrey to snort to herself.

* * *

Aubrey walked into the living room and sighed at the sight she saw, Beca was sitting in the corner of the sofa listening to music from Chloe's iPod.

Aubrey could just make out the soothing tone of Adele blurring loudly out of he headphones. Aubrey had noticed that the music Beca listened to almost always reflected her mood, unless it was 'who let the dogs out' which Beca seemed to listen to at least three times a day.

Walking closer she could see that Beca was staring into the distance with her brow furrowed, obviously distressed and Aubrey felt a pang in her gut from knowing that she was the cause of beca's sadness.

Hesitating slightly, Aubrey reaches out and taps Beca on the shoulder causing her to jump.

Once she turns around and spots Aubrey she immediately averts her gaze taking of the headphones.

"Yes aubrey" she asks quietly still not looking at her.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Aubrey asks nervously then sits down after receiving a shrug in reply.

"Listen Beca, I was wrong to tell you not to take the job, I was being selfish and overprotective" Aubrey rambles "I'm sorry" she adds.

"It's okay" Beca sighs "but I really want to take the job" she says in a pleading voice.

"I know and you can, you can do whatever you choose" Aubrey assures "Am I forgiven?" She asks cautiously.

"Of course!" Beca yelps excitedly lunging forward to lick Aubrey's face, she had not been able to stop Beca from doing this when she felt overly affection so she had stopped bothering.

"Okay, okay" Aubrey giggled struggling to move under beca's strong hold.

"Hey lovebirds, what should we have for dinner?" a smirking Chloe asked from the doorway causing Aubrey to groan and Beca to shout.

"JERKY"

* * *

 **Woo-hoo quick update, thankyou so much for all the reviews and favourites/follows. You guys are great :)**

 **To the reviewer who mentioned there were a couple of mistakes in the last chapters i went over them and couldn't find them so could you let me know where they are and i'll edit them, thanks :)**

 **There was a bit of a time skip at the start of the chapter, i hope you guys don't mind i just felt like the scenes would be more boring to write with beca learning the basic's and so on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

* * *

"Aubrey, wake up it's time for my first day!" Beca chimed from the foot of Aubrey's bed. "I made you some waffles and coffee" she sang cheerily  
Beca sat on the left side of the bed waiting patiently while Aubrey groaned and stretched until she finally blinked her eyes open.

"Thanks Becs" she mumbled sitting up and taking the coffee with an appreciative smile. Glancing down she saw that Beca had smothered the waffles in Nutella, Aubrey fondly recalled a couple weeks ago when Beca had tried her first taste of chocolate'It tastes like heaven' she had stated dreamily while she ate the spread from the pot with a spoon,

"Are you excited for your first day?" Aubrey questioned whilst tearing a waffle in half and giving the half with more chocolate to Beca who happily began munching on it

"Of course, Luke said i can listen to some of the records while i stack them" she said excitedly her words slightly muffled by her food."Thats great Becs" aubrey nodded enthusiastically, swallowing the lingering feelings of jealousy at the mention of Luke. She finished of the half of waffle she had left before glancing at her alarm clock "Beca! It's still six am why have you woken me so early, your shift starts at nine" Aubrey groaned sadly, mourning the loss of her extra hours sleep that was stolen from her.

"You said it was important to be early on my first day" beca answers tilting her head and watching as Aubrey collapses back onto her pillow "Yes, by ten minutes not three hours" the blonde explains exasperatedly "now go to sleep, we still have an hour before the alarm goes off" she grumbled pulling Beca down next to her and wrapping her arms around the girls tiny waist.

Beca squirmed slightly under the tired blondes arms twisting around so she was facing Aubrey only to find that she had already drifted next hour was spent with Beca inspecting Aubreys sleeping face while planning her first day of work out inside her head, she was far too excited to fall back into exactly one minute to seven Beca moves forward and begins to lick at Aubrey's face drawing a sleepy smile from the blonde before she opens her eyes "Becs you really need to cool it with the licking thing" she teases, gently moving the girl backwards and sitting up.

Beca nods in agreement "Sorry i'm excited" she apologises before jumping out of bed. "I'll go wake chloe" she exclaims running out of the room slipping slightly on the polished wooden floor before rushing out of the room. Aubrey smiles a few minutes later when the sound of Chloe shrieking that it was 'too early to be conscious' at Beca.

She sighed before flipping the duvet off of herself and heading for the shower. Her mind was clouded with worry throughout. She couldn't help but think that it was too early for Beca to be fully independent, the girl had the naivety of a child and in the real world she would be very easy to take advantage of her. Another tiny voice in her mind was telling her that if Beca became financially independent she might not need Aubrey anymore, and that thought scared her a little.

Yesterday Aubrey and Chloe had decided they both wanted to escort Beca to work. Aubrey had been worried about Beca coming across Professor Mitchell, she wasn't entirely sure as to whether Beca remembered him or not but she didn't want to ask and accidentally remind the brunette of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of that man. Chloe had also wanted to tag along so she could check out 'Luke's smexy abs', Aubrey wrinkled her nose at the thought.

After her shower Aubrey dressed ready to deliver Beca to the station then head of to another lecture. From her room she could hear Beca humming the tune to ABC by the Jackson 5 in the kitchen. It seemed Beca was in a happy mood.

She leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and watched in fond amusement as Beca fried bacon on the stove while periodically eating jerky from a packet on the counter. Even though Beca was now human she still retained the appetite of a dog.

"What's all this" Aubrey asked in wonder when she noticed that Beca had laid out a feast on the dining room table. Aubrey had found it surprising when after two weeks of Beca being human she had managed to teach herself how to cook using online tutorials, she had been banned from watching Hell's Kitchen when they'd received a warning from the college about the loud swearing coming from the apartment.

"I made breakfast" Beca stated, beaming proudly at her creation before rushing over to the dining table and pulling the chair out for Aubrey to sit.

"Awww" Beca and Aubrey looked up from where they had locked eyes in an intense stare to see Chloe watching from the doorway with a knowing smirk "that's so nice Becs, is this all for us?" Chloe asks incredulously, eying the mountains of food that Beca had somehow managed to cook in the time Aubrey had been in the shower.

"Yup" Beca smiled oblivious to the excess of food she had cooked. Aubrey watched with a smile as Beca turned of the gas and brought the final plate of bacon to the table before sitting down next to Aubrey with Chloe opposite.

They both watched with bemused faces as Beca grabbed several pieces of bacon along with eggs and the jar of Nutella. Chloe looked to Aubrey who shrugged before grabbing a scone and jam from the table and digging in.

Ten minutes later Beca had somehow finished off the entire table with a small contribution from Aubrey and Chloe. She rushed around shuffling the plates into the sink and washing up as fast as she could.

"Can we go now?" Beca pleaded impatiently bouncing in anticipation as she stood next to the dining table.

Aubrey checked her watch and found it was now half past eight "Yep" she announced grabbing her satchel and laptop from her room before handing Beca a bag of jerky. "Eat this during your break and i'll come get you so we can go to lunch together" she told Beca. They wouldn't be joined by Chloe for lunch as she had a lecture.

As they left the apartment Aubrey shoved the worries deep down and decided this would be a good day.

* * *

"Okay, so you will wait here when it's lunch time?" Aubrey asked, receiving a nod in reply "And you won't leave the station?" Another nod from Beca "And you will text me every thirty minutes telling me you're okay?" She asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"Okay... Enough of you're crazy Aubrey, you'll see her again in four hours" Chloe smiled exasperatedly emerging from the booth where she had been flirting with Luke hug Beca goodbye "see ya later, Becs " she squeezes the smaller girl tightly before letting go and beaming "have fun" she encouraged.

""Bye, Beca" Aubrey mumbled pulling the girl in for a hug, she buried her face in Beca's hair for a minute before moving backwards slightly "I'm going to miss you" Beca mutters her cheeks flushing red. Aubrey plants a quick kiss on the shorter girls forehead before she is pulled away by Chloe who helpfully reminds her it's only four hours.

* * *

Aubrey sighed irritably as she once again glanced at the clock. Time had seemed to stop as she attempted to listen her professor drone on in her monotone voice. For the first time ever, Aubrey was unable to concentrate, her mind kept drifting to Beca stacking records in that dimly lit station with Luke and his 'abs'.

The sound of scraping chairs drew her back to reality and away from the building jealousy at her thoughts. 'Finally' Aubrey thought seeing that her lecturer had begun to pack up her stuff and half the class had already made it out the door.

She shouldered her bag and rushed out of the class, she wanted to have as much time with Beca as she could during her lunch break.

Reaching the station she opened the rotting wooden door and called out for Beca, furrowing her brow when she received no reply. She checked her watch and saw that Beca's break had started ten minutes ago.

Panicking she reached for her phone ready to call Chloe and orchestrate an immediate campus wide search. Would 'lost human - acts like puppy' be too weird for the missing poster?

"Her slightly hysterical thoughts were cut off by a cheery yelp of "Aubrey!" from the door of the station. "Beca, where were you, i thought i told you not to leave the station" Aubrey scolded whilst pulling Beca in for a hug. "Luke said to get him a cheeseburger so i went and got us something too so we would have more time together" Beca explained, her voice slightly muffled from where her head had been buried in the crook of the taller blondes neck.

"You need to be careful Becs, some people aren't nice like you" Aubrey warned "But look i got your favourite, extra ranch" Beca sang, waving the bag in front of Aubrey's face who snatched the bag with a suspicious look "you are forgiven" she announced as she pulled the girl over to a desk in the middle of the room.

"Becky, is that you?" She hears a British accent call from inside the audio booth, she watches as Beca's nose scrunches at the nickname "Yes, and my names Beca" she shouts back.

"Where's my cheeseburger?" He asks walking out of the booth raising an eyebrow when he notices Aubrey. "Who's this?" He asks with a smirk that causes Aubrey to shift uncomfortably. Beca notices his eye's trailing up and down the blondes body, a tiny growl builds deep in her throat.

"This is Aubrey, my friend" Beca states possessively emphasizing the 'my' before throwing one of the bags to Luke "now you can leave" Beca tells him, her voice icy as she crosses her arms tightly over her chest. She watches him raise his arms in surrender and back out of the room before turning to Aubrey and grinning

"I'm hungry" she announces sitting down at the desk next to Aubrey who decides to ignore the showdown she had witnessed. "You're always hungry" she teases the brunette.

"You're right, as always" Beca agrees through a mouthful of jerky. 'how does she always find jerky' Aubrey wonders in amazement.

They spend the next twenty minutes together chatting idly as they finish their lunches, well Beca finishes both their lunches, until Beca has to get back to work. Aubrey bids her goodbye once again and then heads for the grocery store to gather enough food to satisfy Beca for the week.

As she rounds the English and Theater block. Standing at the very same door where Aubrey had found him abusing Beca was Professor Mitchell, with him was what looked to be a student around her age. She hadn't seen him on campus before but assumed he must take different classes. He had brown hair and a boyish face which seemed to be contorted in anger.

She paused for a second watching as they seemed to be arguing in hushed tones before the boy threw up his hands in anger and stormed away from the red faced professor.

As she walked quickly away from the scene before the guy could notice her watching she couldn't help the bad feeling that suddenly sprung up in the back of her mind.

* * *

 **Hey everybody, sorry it took a while to upload. When i copied it across the text got all jumbled up.**

 **RocketAlana: Hey, thanks for the offer but i actually write this on my ipod in notes not on a word doc and then copy and paste so i won't be able to email it to you, but if you notice any more mistakes be sure to let me know :).**

 **Thankyou to all those who have reviewed and favourited/followed, especially to Bhare (that was one long review haha).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

* * *

The next few months were rather uneventful. Aubrey and Chloe went to lectures and seminars whilst Beca went to work. It was all rather mundane, Aubrey had assumed that having a puppy transform into a human that relied on you would make her life slightly more exciting, apparently not.

Beca was currently sitting at Aubrey's desk messing around with the mixing programme she had downloaded onto Aubrey's old laptop. Aubrey had given it to her when her father had sent her the latest model, he said he wanted his daughter to have the best tools in order to succeed.

Beca had used the money she had made from the radio station to buy a launchpad after Aubrey had informed her she didn't need to pay rent as Chloe's mum was on the board for the university so she got them the apartment for free. She wouldn't allow Aubrey to hear her mixes yet as she wanted it to be a surprise.

Aubrey was sitting at her desk having just finished an essay for her architecture class and was now observing the girl sitting cross legged on her bed nodding her head to a beat that Aubrey couldn't hear.

Smiling she shut her textbook before standing up unnoticed by the deeply concentrated brunette on the bed.

She slowly crept over towards the bed so as to not alert Beca to her presence. As she got closer she could hear the telltale piano riff of her favourite song 'just the way you are'. Observing Beca as she clicked away at the keyboard with various dials and programmes open on the screen she raised a confused eyebrow before shrugging to herself.

Smiling slightly she tapped Beca on the shoulder who jumped violently letting out a surprised bark.

Shocked at the brunettes sudden deviation back to her canine roots, Aubrey jumped back slightly with an open mouth before giggling.

Suddenly she couldn't hold in her laughter and her usually composed self broke down in hysterical laughter, falling onto the bed next to a bright red Beca.

"That's not funny" the brunette whined slapping the taller girl gently on the stomach as she continued to giggle.

"I can't help it" Beca mumbled with a pout as Aubrey's giggles subsided slightly.

"Sorry, it's not funny" Aubrey agreed although she still had an amused look on her face. "So, what are you working on?" She asked peering over the girls shoulder at the confusing screen.

"Nothing you need to know about" Beca tells her, taking of her headphones and shutting the laptop.

"Fine, but i expect to be the first one to hear it when your done" Aubrey orders receiving a nod from Beca in reply.

"There's a new guy starting at the station tomorrow" Beca informs Aubrey laying down on the bed next to Aubrey "He's going to stack records because Luke's giving me shifts in the booth" Beca tells her with a happy grin.

"That's great Becs, you deserve it" Aubrey encouraged with a proud smile before yawning, the red bull had finally run out and she was feeling tired from writing the majority of her essay. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Too late" Beca told her with a yawn "You should go to sleep" Beca muttered sitting up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed.

"I was thinking maybe you shouldn't sleep on the couch anymore" Aubrey mumbled, half asleep "It's bad for your back" she added.

"Where should i sleep?" she asked looking hopefully towards Aubrey's comfortable pillows.

"With me, silly" Aubrey replied quietly pulling the girls down and falling asleep almost instantly. Beca carefully removed Aubrey's arm from around her, then picking up the laptop and headphones and putting them on the desk. She gently shifted Aubrey until she was under the covers before climbing in next to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist. Sighing in contentment she quickly drifted off.

* * *

Aubrey had stopped escorting Beca back and forth after a few weeks. Of course she had threatened Luke with variable injuries if he let anything happen to Beca and had also subjected the girl to various situational tests in order to school her for the real world. She had extended Beca's training period by a week after she answered the question 'What would you do if a stranger offers you Jerky if you get in a strange white van' with 'Only go with them if they have Hickory Smoked' whilst nodding determinedly.

Chloe had convinced Aubrey to let go of this worrying memory and allow Beca to go to work and back alone. It had been a struggle but a pleading look from Beca had caused her to reluctantly relinquish control.

Today, however she had decided to surprise Beca by picking her up after work as she was on her way back from a lecture anyway.

Wrinkling her nose in distaste as she approached the station, she didn't understand why Luke couldn't light a candle of something it smelled like forty year old records.

Entering the dusty room she saw a figure in the back of the room stacking records. It was a strange occurrence that anyone other than Luke or Beca would be in the station so she couldn't help but eye him curiously, he looked oddly familiar.

"Aubrey! What are you doing here?" Beca asked exiting the sound booth with an excited grin.

"I was walking by so i thought i'd just wait for you so we could walk together" she explained still peering at the boy from the corner of her eye.

"Oh great" Beca said happily before turning to see the guy walking towards her "Oh Aubrey, this is Jesse" she introduced as the boy walked up and held out his hand with a smile.

"Hey Aubrey, Beca doesn't stop talking about you" he teases the brunette who blushes faintly.

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at him trying to piece together why this guy looked so familiar. Then it hit her. He was guy she had seen arguing with professor Mitchell months ago. Plastering on a fake smile she replied "All good things i hope" whilst trying to keep her voice lighthearted. Who was this guy? Was he working with professor Mitchell?

They lapsed into an awkward silence with both brunettes smiling similarly disturbing smiles at the blonde.

"Well we should really get going" Aubrey hedged feeling slightly disturbed at the quiet. "Come on, Becs" she said pulling the girls away from Jesse and out of the station.

"Oh, okay bye Beca" Jesse called after them. "Bye Jesse" Beca called over her shoulder as she was pulled out of the station.

"Do you like him?" Aubrey questioned as soon as the door closed behind them, dropping her grip on Beca's sleeve before crossing her arms.

"Well of course, why wouldn't i?" she asked confused about why Aubrey wasn't happy.

Aubrey gritted her teeth, she couldn't tell Beca about him meeting with Professor Mitchell because that would lead to questions of why it was a bad thing. She still wasn't sure if Beca remembered anything of her abuse and she sire as hell wasn't going to trigger any memory's for the girl.

"No reason" Aubrey dismissed before glancing behind her "You know what, i actually forgot something in my class. Meet me back at the house" Aubrey says not waiting for an answer before walking in the opposite direction, leaving behind a dumfounded Beca.

She rounded the side of the station spotting Jesse walking away with his hands in his pockets. She quickly catches up to him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and leading him into an alleyway behind the station.

"What the hell!" he yells jerking her hand away from him and glaring at her.

Aubrey, ignoring the fact that he is clearly taller and stronger than her, shoves him backwards into the wall of the station. "What the fuck do you want with Beca?!" She growled her eyes narrowed dangerously as a sneer broke out on her face.

"Want with Bec- What are you on about?" he replied nervously his eyes shifting from Aubrey's to the end of the alleyway.

"I saw you talking with Professor Mitchell months ago, so you better tell me what the fuck you want" Aubrey ground out harshly shoving him again.

"Okay, listen." he urges lifting her hands away from where they were gripping his shirt. "It's complicated. Beca, she-we have a past" he says slowly as if he is trying to figure out what to say next.

"A past?" She questions her anger fading quickly into confusion, how could he and Beca have a past if she was a dog up until a few months ago.

"Yes. Okay Beca we're- she's my sister" he says stumbling over his words as he sinks into the wall.

Aubrey's hands drop in shock. "You're lying, Beca hasn't mentioned a brother" she reasoned shaking her head in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll prove it" he says determinedly "I hope you know about this" he mutters under his breath before shifting away from the wall slightly.

One minute a shorter than average, slightly stocky brown haired boy was standing in front of her, the next there was a tiny dog sitting calmly in front of her with the exact same brown eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews and favourites/follows :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"Okay, change back now" Aubrey said recovering from her shock and now becoming slightly unnerved at Jesse's unblinking dog eyes staring at her. He barked and then suddenly Jesse was back in human form.

"So how come Beca doesn't know you if you're her brother? And why were you talking with Professor Mitchell?" Aubrey asks unable to piece together this ever more confusing puzzle.

"It's kind of a long story and I was hoping I could tell it to Beca as well?" Jesse asks hopefully before adding "today?"

Aubrey mulls the idea over wondering if she should talk to Beca before Jesse tell her the truth but eventually decides that it would be unfair to keep Jesse from his sister for any time longer than necessary.

"Fine, come with me" Aubrey says before swiftly making her way out of the alleyway and in the direction of her apartment. She heard the quick steps of Jesse following after her, she can't help but notice that his footsteps are slightly clumsy much like Beca's were when she first became human. It seemed Jesse didn't spend a lot of time in his human form.

As they neared the apartment Aubrey broke the silence. "If Beca doesn't want to see you then you will leave with no arguments, do you understand?" Aubrey says with a dangerous undertone to her voice. Jesse gulped and nodded his agreement.

Aubrey placed the key in the lock and pushed the door open to be greeted with the sound of footsteps speed walking from the living room. Aubrey had forbidden Beca from running in the house as she always slipped on the polished wooden floors. Beca appeared from the depths of the apartment moving in to hug Aubrey, as she always did when she got home only to stop suddenly when she spotted Jesse waving sheepishly from the door.

"Hi Aubrey!" Beca said excitedly "...and Jesse" she adds hesitantly glancing at Aubrey in confusion. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Jesse has something he needs to tell you, shall we go to the living room" Aubrey says quickly guiding Beca through the apartment and sitting her down on the couch. Jesse takes the seat next to her looking apprehensive and Aubrey takes the armchair.

"What's this about?" Beca asks bemused at Aubrey and Jesse's serious demeanor. She looked back and forth between the two concentrated faces.

"I'm your brother" Jesse blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Aubrey just shook her head, rolling her eyes. It seemed that the ability to lie was hereditary.

"That's impossible, I don't have a brother" Beca said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, you kind of do..." Aubrey adds trailing off, unsure oh how to explain this to Beca, she turns to Jesse pointedly and he nods.

Aubrey watches Beca's face turn from an expression of confusion into shock as she watches Jesse turn into an almost identical copy of herself in dog form. Beca cocks her head to the side in confusion and regards the puppy in silence.

Jesse then barks something at her and realisation dawns in Beca's eyes. Aubrey watches in mild amusement as Beca proceeds to hold a conversation in barks and growls. Shaking her head Aubrey mutters "So weird".

There is a lapse in conversation as Beca and Jesse seem to hold a staring contest before he suddenly reappears in human form. He sat down silently as Beca processed whatever he had told her.

"He's my brother..." Beca turns to Aubrey, her face clearly showing the shock she was feeling. Suddenly Beca hissed in pain, her hands coming up to grip the sides in her head. Aubrey stood, moving quickly to kneel next to Beca as the brunettes head fell between her knees.

"What is it? Beca?" She questioned urgently, tilting the girls head upwards only to see her stormy blue eyes brimming with pain. "What's happening? What did you say?" she asked, panicked clear in her voice as she directed her question to Jesse, not holding back the accusation in her tone.

"Nothing! I don't know why-" he began but was cut off by Beca's pained words. "I'm remembering..." she choked out, arms coming up to wrap around her own waist protectively.

"My parents..." she started "Professor Mitchell..." she trailed off her eyes becoming clouded as she remembered what that man had done to her. "The tests..." Tears began to stream down her face before she began to sway. Aubrey darted forward, catching Beca before she fell.

Looking down she saw that Beca had fainted. "Get me some water" she ordered Jesse sharply as she cradled Beca in her arms. Jesse quickly scampered towards the kitchen, Aubrey winced as she heard various crashes before he returned with a glass of water.

Aubrey snatched the glass from his hands and sprinkled some water over Beca's face whilst softly calling her name.

After a few moments Beca's eyes blinked open as she adjusted to the light. "What happened?" she mumbled confusedly.

"You blacked out. You were talking about 'The tests'" Jesse piped up from the chair, Aubrey turned to glare at him. Did he have no tact.

Beca's face seemed to fall as she took in his words. Tears once again brimmed in her eyes.

"I need to be alone" she said her voice lowering to a strange monotone. "May I?" she asked Aubrey, gesturing to the blondes bedroom. Aubrey nodded warily. "Thanks" Beca muttered before standing up on slightly shaky legs and making her way to Aubrey's bedroom. The door shutting firmly behind her.

"That could have gone better" Jesse mumbled from the couch. Aubrey gave him an incredulous look. Seriously, no tact.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I've had a bad case of writers block so have been writing one-shots on my other story to get past it.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favourites. i can't believe this has over 100 follows :)**

 **Also i know this chapter is short but i had to split this and chapter 8 because i think it flows better.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

It was hours before Beca reappeared from Aubrey's bedroom.

In that time Jesse had transformed back into his dog form and curled up on the corner of the couch asleep whilst Aubrey had flicked mindlessly through channels not really focus of on anything. Chloe had also returned home to find Jesse, she had squealed excitedly when she caught sight of the puppy quickly asking how Aubrey had changed Beca back only to be surprised when the dog transformed into Jesse.

They were just beginning to eat the dinner that Chloe had cooked, Jesse deciding to forgo cutlery and table manners, when Beca emerged from the room with a determined gleam in her eye. She was dressed in all black and looked ready to leave.

Aubrey leapt up from her chair, having already been eyeing the bedroom door anxiously and stopped Beca's march towards the door.

"Beca, where do you think you're going. It's dark out" Aubrey said worriedly as she tried to make eye contact with the brunette.

"He has my mum" Beca said, a deep growl building at the back of her throat as she attempts to move around the blonde without pushing her.

"Who had you're mum?" Aubrey asks confused as Beca tries to squirm away from her.

"Proffessor Mitchell, I'm going to bite his head off" Beca says seriously whilst wiggling in Aubrey's grip.

"Beca, we'll get your mum. Okay?" Aubrey assures the brunette snapping her fingers in front of the brunettes determined eyes. "But first you need to tell us what you remember" she says and Beca's eyes turn towards the room, only just noticing Chloe and Jesse watching her with concern.

Beca sighs her shoulders dropping as she nods in agreement. She moves over to the couch and sinks down into it as Aubrey moves to sit next to her.

"He had my mum" Beca repeated sadly. "She's trapped, she can't get out" Beca whined a small whimper building at the back of her throat as she buries her face in Aubrey's shoulder.

"Mum was with you?" Jesse asks excitedly his face perking up immensely " I thought she was..." Jesse trailed off sadly as his chest deflated.

Beca nodded "They beat her until she was unconscious but she's still alive" Beca shook her head as if trying to shake away the thoughts.

"Um, excuse me. Can you explain?" Chloe cut in her face portraying the same confusion Aubrey was feeling.

Jesse looked to Beca questioningly and she nodded.

"Okay, it all began twelve years ago..."

* * *

 _A young mother watched fondly as her two pups rolled around in the mud, biting each other's ears playfully as they let out small growls. She shook her head in exasperation as they proceeded to roll down the bank toward the river, happy yelps being let out as the slid down the muddy slope._

 _She was so enthralled in the sight of her children playing that she didn't notice their tribe leader, a tall, broad shouldered man with dark skin, come up to her until he snorted amusedly._

 _"Do they never tire of fighting" he laughed as he came to stand next to the proud mother._

 _She shook her head "They will be great warriors one day" she informed him, receiving a nod in reply. "Hopefully one day we will not need warriors" he added with a somber tone. "One day we will not lose our people they way we lost Jared" he said with a sad sigh._

 _The mothers shoulders sagged at the name of her husband, her brown eyes darkening with sadness. "You still miss him, Evelyn?" he asked although he already knew the answer._

 _"Every day" she frowned as she looked down at her hands._

 _"I loved him like a brother. He was my beta. Do not worry Evelyn, we will avenge him one day" he assured her, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner._

 _"Thank you, Atticus. For everything, Jesse and Beca would have been lost without you. As would I" she thanked him sincerely and he nodded._

 _"You are part of my pack, my family. It is my duty" he said as he stood. "It is almost time for the feast in honour of those lost. You should get your pups soon" he told her. Evelyn nodded, although her eyes were distant as they always were when Jared was mentioned._

 _"Look after yourself, Evelyn" Atticus said as he stood, the dark haired woman nodded and watched as Atticus transformed into his tall, black wolf-like form, bounding off graciously back towards their camp._

 _Evelyn stared into the jungle canopy for what could have been hours. Her mind reeling at the fresh reminder of her one true mate. By the time she came back down to earth the sky was beginning to darken. Deep blue patched of sky peeked through the gaps in the trees._

 _She stood and made her way down to the bank in search of her pups. An uneasy feeling fell over her as she failed to spot either of her children._

 _Shaking off her nervousness she quickly transformed, allowing herself to catch sent of her pups. She ignored the worried niggle in the back of her mind. Beca and Jesse would often find themselves losing track of their surrounding, causing their mother to sniff them out. There was nothing unusual or different about today._

 _Evelyn followed the scent of her pups down the river bank until she reached a rickety man-made bridge. She made her way towards it when she heard a small whimper from the dense reeds just off the road._

 _She quickly made her way over to the reeds, searching with her nose she spotted a small tuft of brown fur poking out from behind a rock._

 _"Jesse, what happened. Where is Beca" she asked, communicating through barks as she checked him over for any injuries._

 _"They took her, in their big monster" Jesse whimpered as he gestured his head down the road towards the truck parked across the bridge._

 _Evelyn's eyes widened in fear as she saw the groups of men, each with a rifle. Surrounding a small cage. She growled._

 _"Listen to me Jesse, run back to the village. Don't stop for anything even if you hear me scream. Tell Atticus it is the poachers, by the second water bridge" she instructs carefully in a rushed tone._

 _She picks Jesse up in her mouth by the scruff of his neck and runs him out of the reeds. "Go, quickly now" she urges as she drops him, she watched for a moment to see if he is running before turning and galloping towards the truck._

 _She lets out a fierce bark as she bears the truck, her teeth bared in fury._

 _"Look what we have her boys, another one" the poacher nearest to the cage calls as his friend chuckled. Evelyn hears Beca whimper from inside the cage and growls again. "Shut it, mutt" another poacher says , kicking the cage causing Beca to whine._

 _Evelyn sees red. She pounces on the man using all of her strength to knock him on his back. With a sharp bark she sinks her teeth into her arm, satisfied when she hears a snap along with his screams._

 _"Shit" she hears the other two mutter as she turns to face them. Blood covering her face. With a bark she lunges for the poacher closest to the cage and snaps at his leg. He cries out in pain as she snaps his ankle between her jaws, falling to the ground with a thud._

 _As she rounds on the last of them, him trying to reload his gun with shaking fingers as she bares her teeth, she feed a sharp sting in the back of her neck._

 _Her movements became sluggish as her eyes dropped. She felt her legs buckle underneath was her as a sharp kick came to her abdomen. She could hear Beca's faint yelps from within the cage as she fell onto her side._

 _"Thanks frank" the poacher who had kicked her said to somebody behind her._

 _"It's Mr Mitchell to you, imbecile. Now get the bitch into the truck and sort your friends out quickly." The man said from behind her. She felt a hand grab her face and turn it around._

 _In front of her was a man of average height with neatly cut brown hair, wearing a crisp suit. "We're going to find out so much from these monsters" he said before letting go of her head as she fell unconscious._

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe say in shock, still reeling after hearing what had happened to Beca and Jesse.

"When I got back to the bridge with Atticus they were gone." Jesse said with tears in his eyes. Beca reached out and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"We searched for years but they were never found" Jesse continued after swallowing harshly. "Atticus raised me until last month he fell sick" Jesse said and Beca gasped.

"He died two weeks ago. But first he told me that I should search for you and he gave me all the information he had on the poachers which led me here" Jesse finished with a clenched jaw. "His final wish was for me to find you and mum" Jesse said sadly.

They lapse into silence, Beca comforting Jesse whilst Aubrey and Chloe look on, unsure of whether to involve themselves in what looks like a private moment.

Beca whispers somethings to Jesse who nods. "Tell me what they did to you?" Jesse asks Beca hesitantly, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Beca bites her lip and nods.

"Mitchell knew what we were. That we could transform" Beca begins "He took us her to a private lab that he hired with university money for 'research'" Beca croaked out bitterly.

"He wanted to experiment in me but mum stopped him. She told him that she would do all of the tests in my place. I tried to stop them. I did." Beca says looking to Jesse desperately, he nods in understanding.

"They took me to a different room and left me in a cage. I was so young that I forgot how to change forms" Beca frowns deeply and Aubrey rubs her shoulder trying to lessen the tension she felt there.

"I could hear her howls every so often. They told me that I was a backup for when she died" Beca made a whining noise along with Jesse.

"But then one day Mitchell came into my room and he took me to the back doors of the research facility. He said that my mum had made a deal, she would tell them everything she knew about our kind of I was let go. He kicked me out of the doors and I tried to run back in to see her, but he pushed me out, calling me an ungrateful mutt" Beca rambled becoming more aggravated by the second. Growls sounding from deep in her throat every time she mentioned Professor Mitchell. "I think he must have given me something before I left so I wouldn't remember and come back" she thought out loud.

"That's when Aubrey found me" Beca finished, her voice becoming softer as she smiled in Aubrey's direction gratefully.

"Wow..." Chloe marveled. "That's a lot to take in" she said as Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"And now you see why I have to go get her" Beca said as she moved to get up only to be stopped once again by Aubrey.

"Beca, listen to me." She ordered as the brunette struggled to escape. "I know you want to get your mum right now. But you need to think about this. If he catches you, who knows what he could do to you. Or your mum" Aubrey reasons and sighs in relief as Beca stops moving.

"We're going to get her out of there. But we need a plan okay" she says looking straight into Beca's eyes with a false confidence.

Beca stares back at her warily for a moment before nodding. Aubrey can see the deep trust that Beca is giving her and in that moment she knows that she can't let the brunette down.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. This story should on have around three more chapters. It was originally supposed to only be four, haha**

 **I want to let you know that chapters may be delayed as i have started my final year of secondary school, which means uni applications are my biggest priority right now.**

 **As always thank you to everyone that has followed/Favorited and reviewed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Beca fidgeted impatiently on the couch, reruns of the Kardashians playing on the television in the background which Aubrey had set up to try and sooth the girl. Her foot was tapping anxiously in the wooden floors.

"Kim, would you stop taking pictures of yourself? Your sisters going to jail!"

Beca's foot tapping increased as she eyed the clock. Jesse meanwhile was sat on the floor, mesmerised by the scenes unfolding on the screen in front of him.

"Becs, are you okay? You're missing your favourite show" Aubrey asked quietly as she rested her hand on the smaller girls fidgeting ones.

"Why isn't she back yet? She left two hours ago" Beca asked with a whining edge to her voice as she glanced at the clock for the third time in five minutes.

"You know Chloe, she probably got caught up chatting or something" Aubrey reassured trying to calm Beca's nerves.

Yesterday, after Aubrey had promised Beca that they would retrieve her mother, Chloe had piped up. The redhead had told them she had a friend who was taking a Chemistry course and would often work at the same lab as Professor Mitchell. After some persuasion from Aubrey, Beca had agreed to wait until the next day to find Chloe's friend. Apparently Chemistry majors didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night.

Which lead to Beca impatiently waiting on Chloe's return and Aubrey attempting to stop the brunette from marching over to Proffessor Mitchell's lab and as the girl put it "rip his face off". Aubrey winced at the graphic image.

Beca huffed at Aubrey's placating explanation and began pacing around the apartment. She grabbed a half full bag of jerky from the kitchen counter and began munching away her frustrations. Aubrey watched on worriedly.

Beca was just starting in her second bag when the sound of Chloe's key clicking in the lock interrupted her. Beca excitedly looked up dropping the bag of jerky on the floor with abandon.

Aubrey coughed, grabbing the girls attention from where it was focused on the doorway. She motioned to the jerky lying on the floor with her eyes, causing Beca to blush. She quickly picked up the jerky on the floor, putting it back In the bag for later, Aubrey shook her head amusedly. Beca was definitely a firm believer in the five second rule.

Aubrey watched as Beca moved to sit next to her, watching the door without blinking, the same expression of fretful anticipation that Jesse was wearing as he watched Kim Kardashian lose her earring in the ocean.

"I'm back!" Chloe announced unnecessarily as she waltzed through the doorway closely followed by a tall, beautiful brunette.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, this was not who she had been expecting when Chloe told her about the chemistry major.

"This is Stacie" Chloe explained as the brunette waved at the group, throwing a flirtatious wink in Jesse's direction who was gaping at her with wide eyes.

"Do you know where my mum is?" Beca cut in quickly, staring desperately at the newcomer.

Stacie raised an eyebrow, a bewildered look flashing across her face as she turned to Chloe questioningly.

"Umm, I..." Stacie trailed off looking towards Chloe to save her from Beca's imploring, strangely wide puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't worry we'll get to that" Chloe assured Beca before motioning to Stacie to sit down in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

"What's this about Chloe?" Stacie asked accusingly "You said you wanted help with an essay" she added crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, kind of. If you classify saving Beca's mum from the clutches of Proffessor Mitchell 'lab work'" Chloe said with a laugh, Stacie didn't seem impressed.

"Pleas just tell me what's going on" Stacie asked, still feeling slightly creeped out by Beca's unwavering stare and the way Aubrey was stroking her hair calmingly.

Aubrey sighed, glancing to Chloe for confirmation. The redhead nodded indicating the brunette could be trusted and so Aubrey explained the whole storey. Stopping intermittently to allow Jesse to change forms and proven we words to Stacie.

When she had finished Stacie had collapsed back into the armchair, letting out a deep sigh. Her mind still recovering from the new information.

"So I guess you want to know how to get into Mitchell's lab" Stacie asked and Beca nodded earnestly in reply "Please" she added remembering Aubrey's words on the importance of manners.

"I don't know if you'll be able to get in. He keeps it locked all the time and even final year students aren't allowed inside" Stacie warned them not wanting to elevate the girls hopes.

"I don't care. Just tell us what you know" Beca pleaded, all thought of manners gone from her mind.

Stacie thought for a few more moments, she knew that Proffessor Mitchell had enough power within Bardeb to get her kicked of her course if he wanted to. She sighed when she realised what she was about to do could end her career before it started.

"Fine, but if you get caught my name is not brought up. Right?" She asked and all four nodded eagerly. "Fine" she huffed out again shooting a disgruntled glare in Chloe's direction who in turn gave her an apologetic expression.

"His lab is in the basement, apparently he rents it from the university for storing 'archeological findings' since its too old to be used as a good functioning lab." Stacie began as Aubrey, ever the prepared, grabbed a note book from the coffee table.

"The room only has one door which has a keycard scanner that he installed to get in" Stacie went on as Aubrey began making notes.

"He's always got a keycard on him" she added.

"Theirs usually at least one of his lab techs in their at anytime during the day, so if you're going in after nine would probably be best" Stacie informed them "that's all I've got" she finished leaning back into the armchair.

"Thank you so much" Beca said sincerely whilst Jesse nodded, both of them staring at Stacie in gratitude. Jesse reached out with his hand and took Stacie's palm, licking it. Stacie's face contorted into an expression of disgust as she quickly snapped her hand back.

"Uh, no problem. I'm going to leave now" she said directing her words to Chloe who nodded whilst trying to keep her laughter in at Stacie's mortified expression.

"Thanks a lot, Stace. I'll walk you out" Chloe sniggered as she led the brunette out of the apartment.

"So what do we do now?" Beca asked Aubrey eagerly. "Go get mum?" she bounced in her spot on the chair.

"Not yet"

Beca deflated at Aubrey's words. Her shoulders slumping as her excitement dissipated. "We need a keycard to get in Becs, we'll have to raid Professor Mitchell's office" Aubrey said with a sigh, if she was caught so long to her perfect academic record.

"Okay, now?" Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded and Beca yelped happily, jumping on the blonde and licking her face before pulling back sheepishly. "Sorry" she mumbled with a light blush.

"Don't worry about it" Aubrey reassured once she caught her breath back. "Let's go".

* * *

"Jesse, what the hell are you wearing?" Aubrey hissed as they met outside Chloe's apartment an hour later. They had decided that they would for Jesse to go home and shower before leaving for Proffessor Mitchell's office.

"My camouflage suit" he said obviously as he gestured to his army green camouflage suit with black bandana and a giant gym bag, which appeared to be stuffed full.

Aubrey sighed, hitting her forehead with her palm. "Jesse, It's two in the afternoon this is going to make you stand out not blend in!" Aubrey explained exasperatedly.

Jesse's brow furrowed in contemplation at Aubrey's words before shaking his head. "No, the guy at the shop said it would make me blend in" Jesse grinned "It's called _camouflage_ for a reason" Jesse emphasised he word as if Aubrey was being stupid.

Aubrey huffed, ready to reply scathingly but Beca caught her eye. The brunette was pleading with her to let it go. Aubrey sighed before glancing at Jesse again.

"Whatever, what's in your bag" Aubrey asked eyeing the bulging duffle bag. Jesse's grin widened as he excitedly opened his bag.

He pulled the zipper down and brought out a grappling hook.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow but held her tongue.

A bottle of chloroform and a rag.

Aubrey's eyebrow raised further

A long reel of rope.

Aubrey barely held back her scoff.

And a taser.

Aubrey gaped. It was way to easy for somebody to get a weapon in this country. "What the hell, Jesse. Put that away" Aubrey hissed in disbelief. "What do you think this is? We're not invading a bloody country Jesse, we're sneaking in a Professors office!" Aubrey panted heavily as Beca reached around to rub her back soothingly.

"I just thought they would come in useful" Jesse said sadly "I watched one of those things called 'movies' and this guy completed the mission with these things even though the title said is was mission impossible" Jesse explained sincerely his eyes widening to a puppy-like level.

Aubrey sighed, this was getting ridiculous. She opened her mouth to spit back a reply when Chloe's arrival interrupted her.

"Hey guys, cute outfit Jesse" the redhead complemented as she came to stand next to Beca. "Thank you" Jesse said whilst puffing his chest up, shooting a smug look in Aubrey's direction.

"We ready to go?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's save mum!" Jesse shouted loudly, earning strange looks from passing pedestrians. "Hands in" he said thrusting his hand out into the middle of the circle they were standing in.

"No" Aubrey said bluntly crossing her arms even as Chloe and Beca put their hands out.

"Come on..." Jesse whined wiggling his hand. "Please?" Beca asked. Aubrey sighed, grumbling as she put her hand on top of Beca's.

"Go team" Jesse yelled excitedly, jerking his hand into the air as an enthusiastic Beca and Chloe did the same. Aubrey was met with three pairs of eyes.

"Go team" she said in a monotone, reluctantly putting her hand in the air.

Just then she decided Jesse was never allowed to watch high school musical again.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, i want to remind you guys that this is 'crack' so the plot is supposed to be slightly theatrical and nonsensical.**

 **Thanks for all the favourites/follows and reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

"Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, da da badabaaaa badabaaaa"

"Jesus Christ Jesse, will you shut up" Aubrey groans as they walk, well Aubrey, Chloe and Beca walk, Jesse is crouching whilst periodically doing forwards rolls, through the corridors of the English department.

Aubrey waved off the strange looks Jesse was earning from various literature students walking past them. It was not everyday you saw an adult creeping across campus in full camouflage gear whilst humming the mission impossible theme tune.

Jesse huffs at Aubrey's interruption, straightening up and beginning to walk normally although Aubrey can still hear the faint sounds of Jesse humming under his breath.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to-" Aubrey begins, her voice on the brink on a yell but she is quickly interrupted by Beca's yelp of excitement. Aubrey thought it sounded more like a bark but didn't want to embarrass Beca by calling attention to it.

"There it is!" she points towards the polished mahogany door with the words ' _Proffesor Mitchell - literature_ " etched on the wood in gold lettering.

"I hear he had that put on there himself when the university wouldn't pay for it" Chloe mutters as she rolls her eyes at the mans obviously inflated ego.

"It's a good thing he did or we would have spent the best part of an hour looking through all these doors" Aubrey answered as she gestured to the large expanse of identical doors that littered the long English corridor.

"Should we knock?" Jesse asks, beginning to raise his hand without waiting for an answer. Aubrey quickly reaches out and snatched his hand away with a hiss.

"And what? Ask him nicely if he would hand over the keycard so we could go into his extremely private lab and save Beca's mother who he's been illegally experimenting on for years?" Aubrey questions frustratedly.

"Uh, yeah?" Jesse answers with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

Aubrey stares at him for a moment, trying to gauge whether he is serious or not. After a moment of intense eye-contact she turns away, a newfound respect for anyone who spent time with Jesse without wanting to punch him in the face.

"You three go hide around the corner and I'll knock, he won't recognise me and if he asks I'll just say my professor wanted to speak with him or something like that" Aubrey suggested.

Beca frowned as she contemplated the idea. "But he's dangerous, how will I protect you from around the corner?" Beca asked as she glanced backwards, her voice genuinely confused.

Aubrey feels her heart melt slightly as she hears Chloe coo in the background. She smiled softly before pushing Beca gently towards Chloe. "Nothing bad will happen, I'll be just round the corner" she assured.

Aubrey waited until Chloe and Jesse had dragged a reluctant Beca around the corner before turning to the door and knocking clearly, a crisp three knocks was a tip her father had instilled in her at a young age. According to him 'the stronger the knock the stronger the person'.

After a few moments of silence she reached for the handle but as her hand clasped around the brass door knob it was yanked open and stood on the other side was somebody that made Aubrey's expression drop into a scowl.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't pukezilla herself"

Bumper Allen, leader of the treblemakers and all round garbage dick. His smarmy grin appeared on his face as he creepily eyed her up and down. "What brings you to Professor Mitchell's office?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'll have you know Professor Mitchell sent me here to retrieve his key card" she answered, thinking on her feet "Now get out of my way" she hugged as she attempted to move past the singer into the office.

"Tut, tut, Aubrey Posen telling fibs" he snarked as he grabbed her upper arm tightly "As his TA I know for a fact he doesn't just let anyone touch that key card" he said with a smug smile.

"First of all, get your hand off me" she glared him down until he released his grip on her arm but he sadly remained in her personal space. Aubrey was starting to think it was Bumpers B.O that made her throw up last year not the stress. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Secondly, it is none of your concern as to why Professor Mitchell sent me. Maybe you should go back to your group of tone-deaf dick licks and leave me alone" Aubrey stated coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You bitch!" He grunted as he lunged to grab her arm again, squeezing so tightly that Aubrey gasped in pain. she was sure to have a bruise tomorrow. "We'll go see Professor then won't we, he'll take care of this" he grunted and began dragging Aubrey down the corridor.

Aubrey hissed at him to let her go with no response. She glanced around frantically hoping Chloe or Beca would peek around the corner quickly.

As they neared the end of the corridor she heard the scrambling of feet rushing from the other end. Bumper too heard the noise and turned, expecting to see a person running down the hall he didn't notice the dog rushing towards him until it leapt at him, teeth clamping down in his upper thigh.

With an extremely high screech, one that Aubrey didn't know men could make, Bumper let go of her arm. His hands clamping around the dog in attempt to pull it away but with no success.

Aubrey backed into the wall as she watched Bumper attempt to punch his fluffy attacker, when he landed a punch and Aubrey heard a whine she saw red.

Just as she was preparing to tackle Bumper to the ground he suddenly froze. His body began to shake slightly before he fell face first onto the ground. His body shaking as his eyes rolled up into his skull.

Standing just above his head with a taser pointed downwards was Jesse who was watching Bumper froth at the mouth with shock.

"I told you it would be useful" he finally said with a slightly smug smile as Aubrey gaped.

Aubrey continued to stare in shock until a small bark from her feet called her attention downwards.

Her remaining anger at Bumper melted away at the sight of stormy blue eyes staring up at her worriedly. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine, you can shift back now" Aubrey said whilst trying not to feel insane for talking to a dog.

In a flash the dog had been replaced with Beca but the worried look still remained. "Are you okay?" Beca asked as soon as she was back.

"When did you learn how to transform at will?" Aubrey asked in return.

"Jesse's been teaching me" Beca shrugged her question off before repeating herself "Are you okay?".

"I'm fine" Aubrey assured her before she looks down at Bumper who was drooling on the floor with his limbs twitching. "He isn't though" Aubrey added as she poked his leg her foot.

"What do we do with him?" Chloe asked fearfully as she glanced down the corridor where anybody could walk past.

"Supply closet" Aubrey says after a moment of thought as she gestures to the grey door three down from Professor Mitchell's office. "I'll get the keycard" she adds.

Leaving Chloe, Beca and Jesse to struggle with Bumpers limp, twitching body she entered Professor Mitchell's office.

She entered the room, only taking a moment to survey her surroundings, the walls were a navy blue colour with dark mahogany wood lining the walls. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the variety of animal head wall mounts that were littered around the room.

Closing the door behind her she quickly made her way over to the desk aware that someone could walk in any second.

Shifting the papers around the desk she searched for the keycard only to find nothing. Next she pulled open the first draw only to find it empty save for a couple of pens and a half eaten packet of crisps.

The second draw contained a couple of papers beneath which she found a rumpled magazine with a less than properly dressed woman posing on the front. Aubrey internally tutted at the sight.

The final draw only had more documents. Aubrey sighed in irritation as she slammed the draw shut. 'Where would he hide a keycard' she thought as she remained crouched down. An idea suddenly popped into her head as she remembered Jesse's earlier ramblings about the spy movies he had been watching.

"This better not work" she muttered under her breath as she reopened the bottom draw. Sliding her fingers around the edge of the draw she groaned when she felt the slight gap between the bottom and the sides of the draw. "Stupid Jesse being right" she mumbled as she removed the papers and pulled out the false-bottom of the draw to reveal a brown file with confidential stamped on the front, lying next to it was a silver keycard.

Aubrey let out a slight squeal as she pocketed the keycard before pausing at the sight of the folder. Sometimes her curiosity got the better of her.

Glancing at the door she made sure that it was sealed and listened for the sound of anyone approaching. All she could hear was the distant sound of Jesse hugging as he attempted to move Bumper.

She flicked the folder open, eyes scanning the contents with shock. Inside were the details of inhumane experiments that Professor Mitchell was conducting on animals. Aubrey felt her stomach drop at the images of abused animals in cages, she couldn't believe that this was all apparently going on beneath the university grounds.

The final page was titled ' _Subject X_ '. Inside were images of a woman sat on the floor in what looked like a cell, her hair was unkept and her eyes tired. Her clothes were baggy and had faded into a dim grey with rips in the fabric. As Aubrey peered closer she could see the similarities between this woman and Jesse and Beca.

As Aubrey inspected the images more closely, trying not to wince at the obvious torture the woman had suffered, the door burst open.

Aubrey quickly hid the folder as she peered over the desk only to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Aubrey! Come on, we need to leave before someone walks by" she urged as she spotted the blonde.

Aubrey nodded with a quick shout of "Coming!". She replaced the false-bottom of the draw before placing the papers back inside.

Standing up she checked her pocket for the keycard before leaving the office with the folder in her hands.

She followed Chloe down the corridor to the door of the janitors closet. Inside Beca was just finishing placing duck-tape from Jesse's endless bag of supplies on Bumpers mouth.

"What happened to him?" Aubrey asked worriedly, not for Bumper but for the potential trouble they could get in if they killed another student. She would never get into a graduate programme with a murder on her record.

Jesse held up the bottle of chloroform in explanation with a wry grin.

Aubrey refrained from commenting as she recalled the fact that Jesse's stupid movies were the reason she found the keycard. Not that she was going to let him know that.

Beca finished duck taping Bumpers wrists together before tossing the tape into the closet as they exited.

As Beca shut the door she turned to look at Aubrey with a slight hint of concern. "Do you think he'll be okay in there?" she asked.

"Don't worry. Burt will come by some time today" Chloe said meaning the janitor. Aubrey shook her head, she never understood how Chloe managed to be friends with everyone on campus.

"Okay" Beca nodded even though she was unsure as to who Burt was and why him coming would help.

"Now let's get going because Bumpers going to be alerting Mitchell as soon as he's free" Aubrey told them.

As they set of towards in the direction Stacie had described to them Aubrey clutched the folder tighter to her side, suddenly scared of the state they might find Beca's mother in when they did finally get to her.

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay, I've been polishing of my uni application and it's finally sent off!**

 **Thank you so much for all the follows/favourites and reviews :)**


End file.
